


Love you

by DeltaSpooks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Request, Lazy Morning, Other, character open for interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaSpooks/pseuds/DeltaSpooks
Summary: It was too early in the morning, what is he doing up?





	Love you

“Love you.” he whispered to you, too early in the morning. You blink sleepily up at him, brain not really computing what he was saying. He grinned at you, watching your eyebrows furrow in concentration, your eyes narrowing at him. You were struggling not to fall back asleep.

But really, the way your face lit up in recognition as you finally realized what he said, the way you couldn’t stop giggling long enough to say it back to him, it was this so incredibly soft side of you that he loved seeing the most.

“Love you too, babe.” you replied to him, voice low and scratchy with sleep, once you stopped. You pressed a kiss to the side of his face, pulling him back down to the warmth and comfort of under the blankets, snuggling close to him.

He couldn’t have planned a more perfect morning.


End file.
